Insta-Famous
by Liora Lee
Summary: Is it possible for social media to help our favorite couple get closer together?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone!

I know what you're all probably thinking-another Christmas story? But I was cleaning out my apartment (getting ready to move to a new one!) and found this chapter scribbled on pieces of scrap paper. And since it's 90 degrees and humid right now (I'm on the East Coast of the United States) I figured there's no better time than the present to be thinking about ice and snow and presents.

This story takes place before Dolza's attack. And yes, while there's only one Christmas party mentioned/shown in the Robotech/Macross series, since the story takes place over many years, I'm pretty sure they had more than one. Without further adieu, the story!

* * *

 **Thanksgiving**

Rick sat in the mess pushing around Thanksgiving dinner- mashed potatoes and turkey synthetically grown in the Robotech labs. It wasn't the best dinner he'd had, but he was happy to be alive that's all that mattered.

"Hey Boss." Max set his tray down next to Rick, breaking his momentary reverie. "Did you hear the latest news?"

Rick couldn't say that he did, but he bet it had something to do with a group of fighter pilots crowded around Sammy in the corner of the mess.

"Why don't you enlighten me, Max?" Rick's mood brightening.

Their conversation was interrupted by a slight shriek. "You guys!" Sammy squealed at the cluster of pilots, "ACT NATURAL! Pretend I'm not even here!"

After Sammy got the shot she wanted, she rushed over to Max and Rick's table, waving her tablet.

"Mind if I get a shot of you two for the RDF's official Instagram? I really need more buddy pics!" Sammy said without stopping for a breath.

"OOOOOOOOOOK," Rick said slowly, his mind already cooking up a scheme. "Max, there's something I've been wanting to tell you..." he covered Max's hand with his own.

"Oh Skipper, it's all so sudden," Max said, moving to kiss Rick on the cheek.

"You guys!" Sammy shrieked again, exasperated but laughing. "Ok, ok listen. To commemorate our first year in space, as well as promote goodwill on the ship, the RDF is sponsoring an Instagram contest. The winner gets a dinner for two at Fancy Sushi, the only restaurant that doesn't use lab-grown food (*Author's note, I can never think of a better prize than food sooooo...) It's open to the whole ship, but members of the RDF are encouraged to enter. So try your luck. Winners will be announced at the upcoming RDF Christmas party. And don't forget to use the hashtag, #RDFChristmas." Suddenly spotting someone else she wanted to photograph, Sammy abruptly ended the conversation. "See you later, guys!"

Rick exhaled after Sammy left. "I wish I had her energy!"

Max nodded in agreement. A few heartbeats later, Max's phone beeped. He burst out laughing and held up his phone for Rick, "Boss..."

Rick glanced at Max's phone then groaned. Sammy posted the picture of Rick and Max holding hands with the hashtag, "#theseguysneeddates #RDFChristmas"

* * *

For all the trouble Rick gave Sammy, he really enjoyed her Instagram posts. He wondered if it hadn't been for the war, if Sammy would have become some sort of photographer or journalist. Although the account featured all sorts of aspects of life on the ship, Rick didn't want to admit that the pictures he enjoyed the most had one thing in common- Lieutenant Hayes.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! First, I'd like to thank everyone who's taken the time to read my story/ies. It means a lot to me to be able to share my joy with you, and the fact that you're here and reading makes me happier than you will ever know! Second, I'd like to give a special thanks to the folks who have left reviews on this story so far (in order of review): Guilio the Roman, Lizzyrick, Fer82, Guest, and Embittered Flower. You five are magical, and I hope you and everyone else continue to enjoy this story 3 .

Third, I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, but I'm so glad you're all coming along for the ride with me! WIthout further adieu, chapter 2!

* * *

Lisa decided to do one last check of her monitors before switching over to her work tablet. No enemy activity. Opening her to-do list app, she started tapping out other tasks that needed to be accomplished for the day.

 _Finish flight schedule for the next two..._

Claudia's laugh interrupted her concentration. It came out first like a chuckle, then a cackle. Bent over own tablet, it seemed that Claudia found something extremely funny.

Lisa did an internal shrug. Determined not to be so easily distracted, Lisa returned to her list.

 _Finish flight schedule for the next two wee..._

"Hahahahaha!"

Taking a deep breath, Lisa gently placed her tablet down on the console so as not to throw it at Claudia. "Claud, just WHAT is so funny?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was I laughing that loud?"

"Um...yeah!"

Claudia looked to her left and right to make sure no one else was listening. The Trio wasn't working the same shift, so Claudia felt confident sharing her secret with Lisa. She beckoned Lisa closer.

"You know what #theseguysneeddates hashtag Sammie started on the official RDF Instagram account?" Claudia said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Uh huh?"

"It seems to have gained more traction than anyone thought. Someone went and started an erotic fanfiction about Max and Rick. Dare I say, it's quite good. The author even has a account that's making about $500 per month!"

"What? Let me see that!" Lisa snapped the tablet from Claudia's hands, a little harder than she meant to. She instantly regretted it. Her face was as red as a tomato after reading the passage Claudia had open.

Seeing Lisa's reaction, Claudia laughed until tears came out.

Lisa shuddered. "I'll never get THAT imagery out of my head..."

* * *

"Beautiful." Rick murmured while sitting on the park bench, scrolling through his phone.

"Hey Skipper." Max parked himself on the bench beside Rick. "What's beautiful? Surely you can't be looking at the holographic sunset while scrolling through your phone?"

"Har har Max. And for your information, yes I was. The engineers are getting really good at replicating Earth sunset."

"Hmmmm. Really now?" Max took a peek at Rick's phone. "Looks like you were looking at a picture of Commander Hayes on the RDF Instagram. I'd have to agree with you there-Commander Hayes is a stunner!"

"No she's not!" Rick said, shoving his phone into his pocket, slightly upset that someone else would notice Lisa's attractiveness. "What I mean is, she's attractive sure, but we're just friends and she's not my type."

"Mmmmm hmmmm." Max replied absently, not believing a word Rick said.

Just then, a group of teenage girls walked by their bench, pointing and giggling loudly. When Rick confronted them with a questioning gaze, they quickly ran away.

"Now what's that all about?" Rick scowled. "That's a fourth time that's happened to me today."

Max shrugged. "I dunno. I think it has to do with the erotic fanfiction that's circulating about us."

"The WHAT?"

"Don't sweat it, Skipper. It seems that whoever is writing it is making some decent change online-for a fanfic that is!"

"Max, what are we going to do about this?"

Max winked at the flustered Rick. "Give the people what they want. Let's post a selfie."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I really wanted to post an update and I figured a shorter chapter is better than none. I think this story will only be about two more chapters (more from Lisa's POV in the next chapter!) because there's only so much fluff I can write LOL until we reach the rather predictable ending! ;-)

See you next chapter!


End file.
